Pokemon Brick Bronze: Origins
by TheRealAbishaiGamer
Summary: A region that is special is known as Roria. And this place is being targetted by a group of bad people that call themselves: Team Eclipse. Will Abishai and his friends manage to stop them before they unbound the dangerous legendary?
1. Introductions

**A/N: Hello everyone, my name is Abishai and welcome to my first ever fanfiction series. Now a lot of you guys will be able to notice my name from Sakura's fanfic called: "Pokemon: ASB". And that's because I'm the Co-Author of that story :P**

**Currently while she's working on the first chapter, I'll be working on my very own fanfic so I'm very excited to start, but before I do... I'd like to explain some things.**

**This game is based around the game: "Pokemon Brick Bronze", now if you haven't heard of it then I don't blame you because during April 17, 2018 (Indonesia date) it got shut down for good. And I'm very pissed about it, some of you loved that game and somehow made a copy of that game but there's alot of glitches and bugs which made the copy very un-fun.**

**Now I did enjoy the original game but there's some things I'd like to change (AKA fixing the problems of the game) some of the original content, now I'll write down a list of people that are a huge part of the series (Aka the Protagonist's companions or friends).**

**I made it to the 7th gym before the game shut down, and I managed to get far by using: Greninja, Sceptile (Mega), Blaziken, Hypno, Talonflame, and a Pokemon egg (What kind? I think it was an Eevee).**

**Meanwhile Sakura has played Roblox but her account got deleted. According to her, she only made it past the 5th gym. Her party consisted of: Empoleon, Kabutops, Gardevoir (Mega), Victreebel, Jolteon, and Shelgon.**

**and then we had my friend (Who'll play as the 3rd companion) beat all the gyms, his team was: Charizard (Mega X), Krookodile, Articuno, Aggron (Shiny), Hitmonlee, and a Dragonite (Shiny).**

**Well, that's all I'll tell you for now. If you want to know more about the characters then you will have to wait for their deput.**

**Anyway, that's all for the introductions, I'll upload the first chapter in a few minutes.**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Start

**A/N: Heey! Glad you can make it! Welcome to the first chapter, so before you start reading this fanfic. I have an announcement... I'm changing the rival, who needs Jake when you got a person named Josh?!**

**Anyway that should be all I wanted to say so let the reading begin!**

"People talk like this"

_'People talk in their minds with this'_

_"The Pokedex"__  
_

* * *

-Abishai's POV-

The alarm clock rang close up to my ear as I wake up and throws it out the window, I lay back down before I immediatly got back up.

"Holy crap, today's the day!" I shouted as I jumped out of bed and rushed over to my closet, as I pulled out my allowance out from a box that I kept in my closet.

'25 Robux...' I thought while I counted them.

Robux is another money but they have a much more expensive cost than Pokedollars, because you can easily get Pokedollars by beating other trainers! Except when they're completely broke... Robux can't be earn easily, as they'll only be able to be obtained by doing some secretive stuff. I don't know how to get these Robux because it was my parents who gave them to me, they said something about doing some secret work. But enough about Robux, because today's the day I'm going to get my first ever Pokemon!

After a shower, I came out of my house with a new pair of clothes and my iconic black jacket that has the logo of my own team (AquaticFlare) on the back on the back. I wore a brown backpack that looks like it was made to be heavy.

I was on my way to meet Professor Cypress until I felt a soft tap on my the back of my shoulder, I turn around to meet Josh who is smiling at me.

"Dude, it's time that we get to pick our own starter!" Josh excitedly said

"I know, I'm heading to the Professor's lab, until you stopped me." I said as I rubbed my forehead in annoyance.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited, I mean we're finally 16 and they're letting us go on our very own journey." he said with a small smile.

"Nah, sorry for being easily annoyed, let's go to Professor Cypress' lab." I said as I walked over to the lab.

Now I didn't know which starter to pick, I love Water-Types more than anything but I only like Froakie and Mudkip... Actually, I don't even know what Josh will pick as his starter Pokemon. So I stopped and face Josh, and say it in a brave face.

"Which starter did you pick?" I asked Josh.

"I think I'm going to go with Mudkip, what about you?" Josh asked me as I gave it some thought.

"I'm going to choose Froakie, then I'll purchase Torchic from the Professor." I replied.

"Nice, by then I bet I'd have to train really hard to beat you in a battle." he said to me as we arrived in front of the Professor's lab.

* * *

The lab was huge, it was expected but I would be lying if it haven't crossed my mind when I expected the lab to be a little bit smaller than this but I guess I underestimated how big the lab could become. We then entered inside, as we walked over to where the Professor was standing and taking notes. We approached him from behind as we slowly tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around immediatly as he looked at us before saying...

"Why hello boys, you here for your starter Pokemon aren't you?" Professor Cypress said while wiping his glasses with a handkerchief, "Please go ahead and make a choice out of these 21 different breeds. Go ahead now, don't be shy."

"Well, I think Abishai said first. After all, he's planning on bringing two Pokemon on his journey." Josh said while looking at the 21 breeds that the Professor was showing us.

"Hmm... I thought about it ever since yesterday, and I think I'll choose to take Froakie and Torchic." I said to the Professor.

"Of course! But for the second Pokemon, you must pay 25 Robux." Cypress replied.

I knew he was going to ask for the Robux, and I'm glad I brought it with me from home. I gave Cypress the Robux that I owed him, he takes it and tucks it away into his pockets as he hands over Froakie's and Torchic's Pokeball over to me. I take them as I send them both out of their Pokeball as I greet the new little companions that will accompany me on my journey to be a Pokemon Master.

"Hi, I'm Abishai, and I'm not your master but your friend. And I hope that you will help me on my journey." I said as I bent down to pat both of their heads.

"Fro, Froakie!" My Froakie replied.

"Torchic!" My Torchic replied.

But while I was patting them and giving them affection, Josh goes up to the desk and pats the Mudkip that's on the table.

"Then I'll pick Mudkip!" Josh said happily.

"Abishai chose Froakie and Torchic. And you, Josh, chose Mudkip. What a fine choice, I bet they'll become stronger the more you battle and experience hardships with them." Cypress said while looking pleased, "Don't forget, if you ever ever want to bring another Pokemon from my lab with you then you know how much it'll cost."

DUH! Of course, how can anyone not?! You pratically say that to everyone who becomes a Pokemon trainer. But I didn't say that out loud, instead all I could say was...

"Yeah, but I think my Pokemon are enough for now." I said while returning both of my Pokemon.

"Oh! I almost forgot, please take this on your journey." Cypress said while handing us both a Pokedex, "This is called a Pokedex, it helps trainers by giving out information about certain Pokemon, I'm sure it'll help you both in your journey as trainers."

"Thanks Professor!" Josh said as he quickly puts the red-rectangle into his pockets as he runs out of the lab as quick as possible.

The Professor looks at the door as it slowly creeks, as it was left open while Josh went running to begin his adventure. Cypress turns his head to then look at Abishai.

"Well, I was going to give you both these, but I guess I'll be running after Josh to give these to him. But before I do, take these." Cypress said as he hands me, 5 empty Pokeballs.

"Are these empty Pokeballs for catching Pokemon?" I asked Cypress.

"Of course! What else is it for?" The Professor looked at me with strange looks.

"Just asking, never can be sure." I replied.

"Alright, go along now. I have other stuff to do before I go after that strange kid." Cypress said, as I go out of his lab I knew that I have an adventure to enjoy.

* * *

**A/N: Finally... Finished the first Chapter... This took me forever!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll be working extra-hard on the second chapter!**


	3. Warning!: On Hold!

**Hello readers! I know it's been forever (like I was dead) since the first chapter was out, but the problem is that I can't be able to finish this immediatly, I thought I could but I couldn't.**

**You see, Pokemon is just a hard to write a fanfic about and I'm very sorry! But the reason I'm telling you this is because Sakura has quit Fanfiction (OOF!) and she won't be coming back on unless she found a story that would be fun to write.**

**Me and her have drifted away from Pokemon, while I try to run back to it, I just fall back under. So instead, I'll be taking a break.**

**There'll be a new fanfiction series about: BNHA. And I'm very excited to write quirks and do crap, thank you for your time.**

**-Abishai**


End file.
